


Cold water, but hot bubbles

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He phased through the wall to find Wanda corpse-like sleeping. Still sleeping.<br/>"Wanda, you'll be late" </p><p>No response. </p><p>Sighing, the vision did what he seemed to have had to do many times before. He pulled Wanda's blanket, and she pulled her legs up. </p><p>"Vision!"- she protested, raising her arms to be over her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold water, but hot bubbles

 

He phased through the wall to find Wanda corpse-like sleeping. _Still_ sleeping.

"Wanda, you'll be late"

No response.

Sighing, Vision did what he seemed to have had to have to do many times before. He pulled Wanda's blanket - and she pulled her legs up.

"Vision!"- she protested, raising her arms to be over her head.

"You’re still in bed"- he remarked.

"I’m not going to school"- she mumbled.

"It's a place for people like yourself"- he tried, walking closer to the bed, placing a hand in Wanda's ankle.

"Goth?" - she raised her head.

If she had told a joke, her humor was getting better, Vision concluded

"Inhanced"- he replied.

"Pietro is not going"- Wanda tried to make a point, sitting on the bed - "Why do I have to?"

 Vision offered her a hand - "Because Dr. Cho has been informed of his lack of interest in taking another step in his formal education".

Wanda took Visions hand, and stood - "What am I studying again?"

"Dr. Cho has offered you a scholarship to study the numerous chemical reactions that are common to the human brain"- he helped Wanda out of bed.

"I’d rather study synthezoid minds" - she mumbled, entering the bathroom.

In the minute she was in, she was out - "Won’t you come in with me?" - she seemed a tiny bit surprised, and another bit disappointed.

"I'm taking care of breakfast" - Vision explained.

"But the water is so cold"- Wanda faked a pout -"Vizh..." - and she couldn’t hold her grin any longer.

The Vision had been beat.

"Alright” – he spoke – “But no making shampoo bubble hair on me this time"

"But you look so charming with bubble hair and bubble beard!"- Wanda laughed, grabbing Vision’s hand.

He followed her into a shower – “For your own amusement, I am sure”

 

 


End file.
